Esperando Por Mim
by Michelle Omura
Summary: Uma Songfic bunitinha sobre uma amor do Touya... Pirações minhas, ok?


Essa é uma song-fic sobre Sakura CardCaptors, mais especificamente sobre o Touya, depois de um tempo desde o fim das aventuras da Sakura.

Disclaimer I: Sakura CardCaptors e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem ao grupo CLAMP, bem como todos os elementos relacionados.

Disclaimer II: Esperando por Mim pertence a Legião Urbana e Renato Russo (em memória), e apenas a estes.

Registered: Os personagens Chimiru, Yoruime e Keichi Ykaniouchi pertencem à dona dessa fic e apenas a ela.

Esperando por Mim

— Tem algumas vezes que eu me sinto tão só... Como quando você me olha com aqueles olhos de quem pede, e precisa.

"_Acho que você não percebeu_

_Que o meu sorriso era sincero_

_Sou tão cínico às vezes"_

— Talvez seja difícil de me entender – Touya se debruçou na janela e olhou para o templo Tsukimine. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e ainda estava de roupão, com os chinelos atoalhados e os cabelos molhados.

Estivera pensando numa imagem a tarde toda. A noite chegara e ele sequer se preocupara com a louça, a irmã ou o namoro dessa com o moleque. Tudo girava em torno da imagem de uma jovem japonesa de cabelos longos e pretos. Seu pai sabia, ele contara, quando ainda era jovem.

"_O tempo todo_

_Estou tentando me defender"_

— Por que essa mulher? Por que Chimiru? Eu já a havia esquecido, eu lembro.

Mas era um pouco mentira. Ela ainda adentrava seus sonhos, como uma nuvem; sempre estava lá, e ele fingia não perceber. Mas ela estava sempre lá.

"_Digam o que disserem_

_O mal do século é a solidão_

_Cada um de nós imerso em sua própria arrogância_

_Esperando por um pouco de afeição"_

— E podia ter sido tão diferente se eu tivesse lhe dito quando tive oportunidade... Poderíamos ter sido tão felizes. Teríamos o mundo todo pra vivermos, a vida toda pra nos amarmos.

Touya saiu de perto da janela. O peito arfava, nuvens negras se formavam no céu e uma tempestade começava a cair. Ele fechou a janela. Relampejava.

"_Hoje não estava nada bem_

_Mas a tempestade me distrai_

_Gosto dos pingos da chuva_

_Dos relâmpagos e dos trovões"_

— E essa chuva que parece as lágrimas do rosto dela, na primeira vez que eu a vi. Como eu queria voltar no tempo e consertar a burrada que eu fiz. Pegar aquelas mãos de seda e contar que era tudo de verdade.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, a chuva batendo forte na janela. Era loucura, ele estava pirando. Lembrava daquele dia, sob uma cerejeira, em que ele a conhecera. Ela estava linda, com o uniforme do colégio delineando incrivelmente o corpo da menina, os cabelos negros se movendo violentamente com o vento forte, ela sem se mexer, os olhos vermelhos, a roupa pingada de lágrimas. Não fora intencional, mas ele encostara nela, e ela o abraçara, sem nunca tê-lo visto. E fora bom.

Os dois se haviam tornado grandes amigos em pouco tempo. O irmão de Chimiru havia morrido naquele dia em que Touya e ela se haviam encontrado. A irmã de Chimiru, Kaho Mizuki, não gostava muito dele, mas não podia controlar a irmã.

— E, afinal, talvez ela estivesse certa.

"_Hoje à tarde foi um dia bom_

_Saí pra caminhar com meu pai_

_Conversamos sobre as coisas da vida_

_E tivemos um momento de paz"_

— Pai, como você me entende? Nem eu consigo isso. Talvez você amasse minha mãe como eu amo Chimiru. Mas você contou a ela, teve coragem.

Ele contara que pensava em Chimiru enquanto andava pelas praças com o pai. Eles tiveram uma folga no trabalho, e percebiam que precisavam passar algum tempo conversando, sobre a vida e o que mais viesse à cabeça. Fujitaka concordava enquanto Touya lhe contava a situação que ele prometera nunca revelar, a ninguém. Seu conselho foi tão simples, e tão sincero: 'Se você ficar se lamentando e se escondendo, sua dor nunca vai diminuir'.

"_É de noite que tudo faz sentido_

_No silêncio eu não ouço meus gritos_

_E o que disserem_

_Meu pai sempre esteve esperando por mim"_

— Ah, que vontade de gritar! De esquecer o apoio que meu pai me deu, de me esquecer que ele depende de mim pra coordenar a Sakura... Que vontade de fugir noite adentro, correndo feito um desesperado, só pra encontrá-la em algum lugar que nem eu sei onde é, Chimiru.

"_E o que disserem_

_Minha mãe sempre esteve esperando por mim"_

— Você morreu, mamãe. Isso sempre me perturbou. Você me visita tanto em sonhos, e espera as respostas, todas as noites, das perguntas que me faz durante meu sonho. Sempre esperou que eu fosse feliz. Mas, e agora, mãe? Não posso voltar ao templo, encarar Kaho e pedir pra ver Chimiru. Não posso.

"_E o que disserem_

_Meus verdadeiros amigos sempre esperaram por mim"_

— É, Yukito, você me amparou quando eu fraquejei, me mostrou um caminho que eu desconhecia, me fez lembrar o que eu esquecera. Pôs-me frente a frente com meu passado e me fez encarar o fato de que não consigo partir e deixar meu amor pra trás. É, eu não vou deixá-la pra trás.

Touya se vestiu e pegou um guarda-chuva. Saiu sob a torrente que despencava do lado de fora da casa. Parou em frente ao Templo, os tênis molhados. Entrou com um pouco de receio, se preparando para pedir informações sobre Chimiru. Dois anos haviam se passado; ele soubera que ela adotara uma criança, depois de perder o irmão. Chamava o menino de Keichi Ykaniouchi.

Encontrou não Kaho, mas Chimiru, sentada sob uma árvore, as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados, ninando o filho. Tinha só vinte e um anos. O menino não passava de cinco. Tocou o ombro dela sem muito jeito e ela o olhou, os olhos se iluminando, um sorriso irradiando brilho pelo rosto de pele suave e clara. Ela pôs o filho num futon grosso e se levantou, pulando no pescoço de Touya, sem se conter.

— Eu senti sua falta – disse ela, apenas.

— E eu não te esqueci. Te conhecer foi perturbador, Chimi.

— Há quanto tempo eu não ouço esse apelido...

— Muito mais do que eu gostaria, meu amor.

— E eu, então...

— Você me perdoa? Por eu tê-la abandonado quando seus pais morreram, por ter sido tão insensível a ponto de não reconhecer seu amor quando você o declarou na minha frente?

— Eu perdoaria até se você tivesse feito pior.

Ele levantou o queixo dela, ansioso como uma criança. Ela não resistiu. Os dois se beijaram longamente, saboreando um momento que há mais de dois anos eles esperavam. Os lábios se separaram e se uniram por mais uma vez, e eles perceberam que já eram um do outro, desde que se haviam encontrado...

Na lua-de-mel, ele a levara para uma praia, e eles viveram dias e noites de reis e amantes, como desejaram durante muito tempo.

"_E o que disserem_

_Agora meu filho espera por mim"_

— Talvez eu esteja esperando por ele – murmurou ele quando a esposa dormira, no quarto mês de casados.

Sim, porque Chimiru esperava um filho dele. E Keichi ganhara um pai, e ganharia um irmão. Ou irmã. E seria tudo belo outra vez, como nos tempos de colégio, em que eles se amavam.

"_Estamos vivendo"_

A criança nasceu bela e sadia, em Tomoeda. Uma menina com os olhos do pai e o rosto da mãe. Keichi a achara linda. Foi chamada Yoruime, a princesa da noite, que iluminaria a eles todos. Sempre. Porque agora eles estavam felizes, unidos. Sakura foi a madrinha, achou a sobrinha linda feito um anjo.

Finalmente eles pareciam uma família; Touya e Kaho não estavam brigando, e nem ele e Sakura. Estavam todos bem e sorrindo, e assim seria, sempre. Como o Sol, que aparece por todas as manhãs e sai do céu quando a noite chega, aquela felicidade seria para sempre. E não haveria arrependimentos. Só amor.

"_E o que disserem_

_Os nossos dias serão para sempre"_

(Legião Urbana, **_Esperando por Mim_**, _in:_ Legião Urbana **· **A Tempestade)


End file.
